


When your feet decide to walk you on the wayward side.

by Lokuricas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Castiel is socially awkward in real life and Dean thinks he's cool but he's a total loser, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokuricas/pseuds/Lokuricas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU - They say talking to a stranger can be therapeutic. </p>
<p>Dean gets a wrong number and finds himself drawn into a conversation with the strange individual on other end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When your feet decide to walk you on the wayward side.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I don't know if you have an ao3 account](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+don%27t+know+if+you+have+an+ao3+account), [but i'm totally gifting this to Castielboners](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=but+i%27m+totally+gifting+this+to+Castielboners).



> So, yeah, I was on tumblr and I saw this post http://castielboners.tumblr.com/post/33086286089/destiel-au-they-say-talking-to-a-stranger-can-be and spoke to the person who made it and she graciously consented for me to write the fic, so low and behold.  
> Any mistakes are mine because i didn't have it beta'd. Apologies.  
> Any Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Castiel had been pacing up and down the road for a good forty minutes before swallowing his pride and plucking that dastardly cellphone, which Gabriel had given his for his birthday, from his pocket. It contained all of two numbers. Gabriel's and his work.  
Castiel wasn't a social sort of person and he hadn't wanted to go out tonight, but some old friends had pulled the "we miss you, Cas! We're worried about you!" Card. Dicks. But in all fairness, Castiel should have known better than to trust Gabriel to pick him up at the designated time and place.  
Castiel was, needless to say, fuming. He would swear on his very own soul that Gabriel had done this on purpose, in attempt to make Castiel stay out longer with his friends. Which he wouldn't mind if his friends weren't a bunch of boring dicks who only ever spoke about work, girls, politics, sports and getting drunk. Things which Castiel had no interest in.  
The current friendships Castiel held were all forced upon him from a young age. That and upon getting to middle school they were the only people who'd talk to him on account of Castiel being a bit weird and kinda starey.  
He checked the time on his watch, just in case Gabriel had fallen asleep. 11:23. No, he was definitely awake. The last time fell asleep before 2am; he was still pooping in diapers. Which, for some reason Castiel couldn't work out, he always denied being in diapers. He groaned loudly and shivered as he clicked the call button.  
He could hear the phone making that irritating chirping noise it makes when you're calling someone, so when someone picked up three chirps later, he was exceedingly grateful.  
"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line had barely finished their greeting before Castiel growled:  
"Gabriel this isn't funny. You know I can't use this device." Castiel was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for Gabriel to laugh at him and call him a "boring shit" or a "technophobe".  
"Dude, I think you have the wrong number," a car drove past, making it hard for Castiel to understand what he said. He sighed in annoyance.  
"What? I didn't hear that. Gabriel just come pick me up," he just wanted to go home. He was cold, miserable, hungry and tired. In addition to that Castiel had been hoping to check over the eighth chapter of his novel. He was sure he'd made a mistake and it had been bugging him all night.  
"Look man, this isn't Gabriel. This is Dean," Castiel stopped pacing and gripped the phone tighter. Now he thought about it, the guy sounded nothing like Gabriel. His voice was too gravelly, deep and worn-sounding in comparison to Gabriel's slightly lisped voice that dripped with attitude and sarcasm.  
A million replies shot through Castiel's head. "Who are you?" "Oh, sorry," "what?" When the guy (Dean?) coughed, he realized he'd been silent for a good two minutes while he thought of something to say. But he hadn't expected to say:  
"Castiel."  
"What?" Dean sounded confused and Castiel could see pouted lips and furrowed eyebrows as this stranger tried to work out what Castiel was talking about.

"My name. It's Castiel," he didn't know why he was telling him, he really didn't. And apparently, neither did Dean. He snorted quietly in some sort of chuckle.  
"That's great," Castiel felt his cheeks burn. It had literally only just hit him that this was actually quite weird and, yeah, he should probably be a bit embarrassed. He scuffed the floor with his shoe and watched the wind blow the speckles of dirt away.  
"I, um... I'm sorry. Wrong number." Dean chuckled, properly this time, and Castiel would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the sound. It made him think that Dean would be quite a pleasing person to look at, if his voice and chuckle were anything to go by.  
"Yeah, I guessed," Castiel could hear the smile in his words and smiled at the thought of making this stranger smile. Then he caught himself and remembered he was still embarrassed.  
"Um... Yeah... Okay... Well, um, yeah, okay... Um..." He groaned inwardly. "Well, bye!" And he slammed the phone down before Dean could reply.  
Damn Gabriel. He should have trusted him to not know his own number. He sighed outwardly and made a decision to walk home. It couldn't be as bad. Besides, he knew the way. Vaguely. He cursed Gabriel loudly and began his walk, pulling his coat tighter around him and sticking his cold hands in his armpits. When he next saw Gabriel, he was going to kill him.  
**  
Here's the deal. Castiel did not know his way home at all. He'd be walking along this road for hours and he was completely lost. He'd come across some creepy looking motel and stopped outside it, debating whether he should get a room for the night. He walked into the reception, glancing at the clock. 2:03am. He sighed and pulled out that monstrosity out of his pocket, that had been no help at all. He typed in Gabriel's number. He was certain he knew his number by heart. Again he heard the annoying chirping noise. Castiel was about to give up when someone answered.  
"What?!" They sounded tired and grouchy and annoyed. But Castiel recognized the voice instantly.  
"Dean?" He had no idea why he could remember this stranger's voice so easily, but he just could.  
"Castiel?" And apparently, Dean could remember his voice too. "Dude, do you even know this guy’s number?" Dean still sounded tired and grouchy and annoyed, but Castiel could hear the hint of a smile playing around his words.  
"Apparently not," he told him gloomily. "I was sure I knew it... I was sur- shit." Castiel was an idiot. A complete idiot.  
"What's wrong?" He could the springs of Dean's bed groan and his door opening and closing.  
"My brother got a new cell phone a few weeks back," Castiel mumbled, embarrassed and annoyed at himself. "I'm a complete and utter buffoon." In the distance, Castiel could see a man stood outside his motel room. He looked like he was holding a phone to his ear, but he could just as easily be going for a breather after sex.  
"You said it not me," Castiel didn't even reply, because, well, what could he say? "So Castiel, where are you? Are you lost?" Dean asked him.  
"I found a motel," Castiel told him. "I think I'll stay here for the night."  
"There's no 'think' about it, Castiel. You'll stay there tonight and get a cab home tomorrow," Castiel nearly shot himself. A cab. How did he not think of a cab? He had the number for one in his wallet, for goodness sake! Idiot. "I'd never forgive myself if tomorrow the murder of a skinny, nerdy dude called Castiel was front page news." Castiel raised his eyebrow as he dinged the bell at the reception desk.  
"How do you know I'm skinny and nerdy?"  
"You sound skinny and nerdy," Dean paused for a second. "Plus, your name's Castiel, if that isn't a skinny, nerdy whiteboy, I don't know what is." He huffed loudly, before allowing a little giggle to slip through his lips.  
"I used to get beat up in high school because of my name. And for being a skinny, nerdy whiteboy," he don't know why he told him, it just seemed like it should be the next thing to say.  
"Really? Man, that sucks. I had a fair few fights in high school. But only because my Sammy got picked on a lot."  
"Sammy?"  
"My little brother. I just sent him off to Stanford," Castiel could hear Dean bristling with pride. "He's going to be a big hotshot lawyer, my Sammy." Castiel smiled. Dean showing off about his little brother was actually quite sweet and endearing.  
"That's awesome!" Castiel told him, dinging the bell at the reception again. "I never went to college, myself." Castiel said, craning his neck to look round the desk. Dean make an "oh" noise.  
"Why's that?" He asked, sounding genuinely interested. "I mean, skinny, nerdy whiteboy, not going college? What's up with that?" He teased, while sounding curious.  
"Um, I actual- oh, one second." He cover the mouth piece on the phone and smiled at the person who'd just come to the desk. "Hey, would it be possible for me to get a room for the night?" The person grunted a price at him and turned his back while he got a key. Castiel paid with money (ha! He'd told Gabriel the day would come when he needed the wad of money he always carried in his pocket), grabbed his key and began to look for his room.  
"Sorry about that." Dean "hmmm" at him. "I have a room now. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, why I didn't go to college. Um, yeah, I got kicked out of my home when I was 17. Couldn't afford college."  
"Ooooh, Cas, you badass! Why d'you get kicked out?" Castiel hesitated to tell him. Frankly, Castiel had told this stranger more than he’s told anyone in years. In fact, he hadn’t even told Gabriel he’d been kicked out. He found out because he went to their parents, on Castiel’s 18th birthday and his parent’s told him what happened. He’s spent the next two months tracking Castiel down and offered him a place to live. Gabriel felt terrible about not being about to help Castiel out with college funds, but Castiel thought he’d done more than enough for him already. Including turning his back on their parents.

“My parents didn’t agree with my…” Castiel paused, trying to think of something to say other than “gayness”. He eventually settled on “Life choices.” He could practically hear Dean’s brain trying to work out what he meant.

“Life choices?” It sounded as if though he was just thinking out loud. Testing the words on his tongue. “So… you’re gay? That’s what you mean?” Castiel made a sigh of relief. Dean didn’t sound disgusted or creeped out, just curious. Like he was asking what time it was, or when the next bus was due.

“Um, yeah. They were kinda religious. And by kinda, I mean, exceedingly. They chose to ignore that fact that there was a gay couple in the bible.” Castiel found his room and let himself in. 

“There was a gay couple in the bible? Huh.” Dean said.

“Yeah, David and Jonathan. They were gay. But we don’t talk about them.” Castiel joked, as he sniffed his bed sheets and pulled a face at the smell. He should have expected it. The state this motel was in and all. He sat on the bed heavily and turned his attention back to the phone. Back to the friendly stranger on the other end.

“Well, you learn something new every day,” Dean sounded as if though he was pondering this new information. “Anyway, that sucks man. Your parents sound like huge-ass d-bags,” Dean told him after a considerably pause. Castiel snorted. “When I told Bobby and Ellen, they just told me to buy extra rubber,” he laughed down the phone and Castiel tilted his head to nothing in confusion.

“You’re gay, too?” He asked.

“Yes, I am,” he answered. Castiel could he a door opening and closing and bed springs groaning, as he, Castiel assumed, lay back on the bed. “Anyway man, now I know your safe, I think I’ll have to leave you and catch up on some Z’s.”

“Oh, right, yeah, of course. Goodnight, Dean,” Castiel began to toe his shoes and socks off, while shrugging of his coat. 

“Goodnight, Cas. It was nice meeting, or whatever you would call this, you,” Castiel could hear Dean suppress a yawn.

“You too, Dean,” they both put the phone down at the same time. Castiel buried himself under the weird smelling sheets and fell asleep pretty much straight away. He hadn’t really expected to hear from Dean again.  
***

Castiel sat in the cab, looking, quite frankly, worse for wear. Gabriel called him to tease him about where he spent the night, only to but cut down by Castiel’s grumpy “you just woke me up and I’m really mad at you” voice telling him he’d tried to walk home at gotten lost. As predicted, Gabriel laughed and called him a “boring shit.”

After Castiel paid his cab fare and let himself into the house (apartment, but whatever) his phone started to sing that stupid, irritatingly catchy song it played when someone called him (“Call Me, Maybe?”? Castiel didn’t know, he just knew he hated it and Gabriel wouldn’t show him how to change it.) He didn’t even look at the screen as he answered; he just wanted it to stop singing. And chances were, it was Gabriel.

“Hello?” He answered, while he tried to step over the things Gabriel had left on the floor. He really had to arrange some sort of cleaning rota. 

“Cas? Hey, I just wanted to make sure you got home okay,”

“Dean?”

“The one and only,” Castiel, though he hated to admit it, felt his body heat up with happiness. He couldn’t fathom how good it made him feel to know that someone he’s never even met cared about him enough to make sure he was okay. The only other time he’d felt this cared for, was when Gabriel track him down all those years ago.

“Um, yeah, I just got in. Gabriel’s left the apartment in a right state. He expects me to clean it up, but I won’t do it. I swear I won’t,” Dean laughed down the phone at him. 

“I bet you will. You sound like the sort of person to have an OCD thing about cleaning,” Castiel was quiet for a moment before he sighed. Dean was right, he totally would. Gabriel always told him he was a freak about cleaning.

“…That’s not the point.” Castiel stated stubbornly. “I don’t even dare venture into his room. It’s terrifying in there. I’m sure it’s where all the world’s diseases start. I’m sure of it.” Dean laughed, but Castiel was 100% serious.

“So, is it just you and your brother then?” Dean asked him.

“Normally. Sometimes I catch his latest conquest creeping out the door in the morning.” Dean laughed again and Castiel didn’t understand what was funny.

“Oh man, that sounds like something my Sammy would say,” and Castiel couldn’t help it, but the parts of his brain that enjoyed sex, figured Dean slept about and said “Jackpot!” Castiel blushed, even though Dean couldn’t possibly here his brain celebrating Dean’s sleeping around.

“It is not pleasant when you originally only got up to urinate. The next thing I know I’m giving some jogging bottoms and an old shirt to some poor girl who doesn’t want to do the walk of shame,” Castiel was relieving the memory of Stacy, the girl who’d sobbed on his should for a good hour before finally leaving. For reasons Castiel didn’t even know.

“Oh my God.” Dean was laughing loudly. “Man, you must have a heart of gold. I would never have done that.” Dean continued to laugh at Castiel for a few minutes, while Castiel began to pluck the dirty clothes from the floor. He had the cellphone cradled between his ear and shoulder, listening to Dean’s snickering. After he’s calmed down, he paused for a moment before he said “hey Cas, can I ask you something personal?” Castiel furrowed his eyebrows.

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel told him.

“Well, you said you got kicked out, right?”

“Right?”

“Well, I was wondering, what did you do? Did you move in with Gabriel straight away, or…?” Castiel sighed and sat on his couch heavily. “You don’t have to tell me, I was just curious…” Dean told him quickly upon hearing his sigh. Castiel shook his head, even though he knew Dean couldn’t see him.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Castiel took a deep breath. “I, um, well I slept rough sometimes. Sometimes I slept in a homeless shelter, I didn’t really eat, and I only changed my clothes once a week. I wouldn’t admit to anyone I needed help, so… Let me tell you, Dean, it isn’t pleasant having to wash in a McDonald’s restroom,” Castiel tried to joke at him, but his voice shook. Dean didn’t say anything. Castiel got nervous and started to ramble, like he always did when he was nervous. “Gabriel found me two months after my 18th. According to him, I was stick-thin, dirty and I didn’t even look like me. He took me straight to the doctors. They gave me anti-depressants, but they didn’t work and I tried to kill myself a few months later. But really, I don’t remember much after that. I was so doped up for months after… I think I remember Gabriel shouting at our parents down the phone when they refused to visit and I remember my other brother, Michael and Lucifer, arguing with them too and I just… I don’t know.” Castiel realized. He didn’t know why he was telling Dean all this. He didn’t know why he’d just unloaded his life story on to a complete stranger. But, he had to admit, he felt lighter. Dean wasn’t speaking. He hadn’t put the phone down (which surprised Castiel) because he was breathing down it heavily, almost as if he was really angry. “I’m… I’m sorry.” Castiel internally reprimanded himself.

“Your parents… your own parents, wouldn’t visit you in hospital after you tried to top yourself?” Dean’s voice shook and yeah, he was definitely really angry. “Your parents are dicks and I don’t like them,” he announced very matter-of-factly after a tense pause. Castiel snorted quietly.

“Yeah, not many people do,” Castiel didn’t realize he was smiling. He wasn’t even sure why he was smiling when he did realize, he just felt pretty good. He got up and carried on cleaning and the nice thing was, Dean didn’t leave the phone, he just listened to Castiel cleaning. It wasn’t an awkward silence. It was the kind of silence two people shared when they’d know each other for years. That was the first time Castiel wished he knew Dean in real life. “Hey Dean, is it my turn to ask you something personal?” Castiel asked, breaking their silence.

“I guess it is.” Castiel thought Dean might be smiling down the phone.

“Who’re Bobby and Ellen? I mean, I thought yesterday, they might be your parents, but why would you call them by their first name.” Castiel felt like he was prying as he asked, but he didn’t think Dean would mind.

“Bobby and Ellen were friends of my parent’s.” Dean told him casually, but the “were” bothered Castiel way more than it should have.

“Were?”

“Um, yeah. My parent’s died in a car accident just after I started college, When Sammy was 14,” Dean sounded sad as he said it, like he was thinking about all the things his family had missed out on.

“I’m sorry, Dean… Did you move Sam in with Bobby and Ellen after they passed?” Castiel has assumed so, considering Dean was at college and Sam was still in school.

“Ah, no, actually. I didn’t. I moved back home, got in to a college there, got myself named Sammy’s legal guardian. I mean, it was hard work, holding down a job and staying on top on my college work, but Bobby and Ellen helped us out a lot.” Castiel was in awe. Dean had said he had a heart of gold, but Castiel couldn’t help but think of the sacrifice Dean had made for Sam and how hard he’d worked.

“That was really brave of you. A lot of people would have left. You’re a great brother.” Dean laughed at him.

“Truth be told, I was missing Sammy way more than I was letting on.” If he had been in the room, Castiel would have imagined he would have winked. This was the second time Castiel found himself wishing he knew Dean in real life.

***

Castiel and Dean had spoken to each other every day for the past month. Castiel had told Dean about his job as a teaching assistant in the math department at the local high school. He told him about the book he was writing when he had the time. He told him he’s never had a boyfriend for more than a few months and that he’d never had a one night stand with anyone.

In return, Dean told him about Sammy and how he was currently living in a motel in Kansas City (Castiel had laughed when he told him that. “No shit? I live in Kansas City too!”), working as their handy man, until he found something more permanent. He told him how he liked drawing and painting and how he’d only ever had one night stands and never had a relationship.

They spoke about movies, debating about their favourite movies and arguing about why the other was wrong. Castiel told Dean about not knowing how to change his ring tone, which made Dean laugh. For the next three nights Dean had rang Castiel at 3am just to annoy him. Dean had told Castiel about getting into a fight the night before with some guy who was slapping his girlfriend around. Castiel Cooed. Dean told Castiel bands to listen to and Castiel told Dean about books to read.

Dean hated tea, but loved coffee. Castiel hated coffee, but loved tea. Dean barely ever ate healthily but exercised a lot. Dean was 22 and Castiel was 23. Castiel barely ever ate junk food and enjoyed running because it helped clear his head. Castiel admitted he still had to take anti-depressants, but a lower dosage. Dean confessed he still got mad about him parents dying and leaving them and smashed shit up.

Castiel hated to admit it, but he was beginning to like Dean more and more. He was beginning to like Dean in a way that he hadn’t liked anyone in a long time. Castiel didn’t like to toss the L-word about, but when his was at his happiest when he was talking to Dean, he’d drop everything when he called, he thought about him every night and every morning, he’d wonder what Dean was up to at random points in the day and he’d hear songs or see a film or read a book and thing of Dean. Castiel didn’t think was in love with Dean, but he was as sure as shit heading that way.

Ever Gabriel had started to notice Castiel was using his once hated cellphone all the time and that he was smiling and laughing way more than he had ever had since he’s moved in five years ago. “So, who is he?” Gabriel had asked Castiel one day as he got in from work. Castiel quirked and eyebrow.

“Who’s who?” He asked. He was in no mood for Gabriel’s riddles. He’s had a terrible day at work. One of the kids had refused to be help by him after his dad had told him he’s spotted Castiel on a date with, God forbid, another man! (Castiel hadn’t wanted to go, but Anna, his boss and somewhat friend, had insisted and he didn’t want to offend her.)

“Oh, C’mon Cassie, don’t play dumb! Last month you’d barely touch that damn phone and now you’re never off it! C’mon, who is he? Is he hot? When can I meet him?” Castiel flushed slightly.

“There’s no-one!” Castiel tried to insist, but he knew from the look in Gabriel’s eye he didn’t believe him. Not one freaking bit.

“Can I at least get a name?” He asked. “And a rating out of ten? And approximately, in inches, dic-“

“DEAN. DEAN. Oh my God, he’s called Dean, but Jesus, just please, please, do not finish that sentence.” Gabriel sniggered at him and quickly muttered: 

“Dick size.” Castiel groaned as if the weight of the world’s problems were on his shoulders.

“You’re disgusting.” 

“I try,” Gabriel smiled at him. Castiel pulled a face at him and put his cellphone on the table, to prove to Gabriel he wasn’t on it all the time, while he went to change out of his work clothes.

But, as he was pulling his shirt off, he heard his phone squeaking out that damn song. Castiel reached to his pocket for it, wondering why it sounded so muted, and then he remembered. He didn’t even recall charging from his room, he just knew that one minute he was stood in his room, and the next he was shoulder-barging Gabriel on to the floor while he was half naked. He had been in the middle of saying “What exactly are your intentions with my baby brother Dean-o?” It was beyond Castiel how Gabriel had managed to finished the sentence while crashing to the floor.

Gabriel was cackling madly down the phone while Castiel tried to wrestle it off him. Somewhere in the midst of the madness Castiel had managed to get his cellphone back and hit his elbow, hard, on the table. He stood up, phone in hand, panting slightly and glaring at Gabriel. He lifted the phone to his ear.

“Sorry about that, Dean.” Castiel could hear him sniggering down the phone and he blushed. Damn Gabriel. He turned haughtily and walked back to his room.

“Hey Romeo, put some clothes on!” Gabriel called from behind him. Castiel flipped him off and slammed his door like a teenager having a tantrum. Dean had started to laugh even harder. In fact, he was started to wheeze a little.

“So Cas, You don’t have any clothes on?” And Castiel might have been wrong, but Dean definitely sounded like he was flirting.

“I only don’t have a shirt on!” Castiel knew he sound distressed and embarrassed, and if he’d been speaking with anyone else, it would of bother him, but this was Dean.

“I imagine that’s a pretty sight,” Dean said, and Castiel was sure, he was either flirting or teasing him. He laughed down the phone to him.

“You’d be wrong.” Castiel told him, Dean blew a raspberry at him making Castiel laugh.

“I don’t believe you!” They spent the next few hours teasing each other, talking about books and music and every now and then, Dean would bring up Gabriel and start laughing all over again. This was the 35th time Castiel wished he knew Dean in real life. What he didn’t know was that day would come. And soon than he thought.

***

It was a two weeks after the Gabriel/Wrestling incident and it was lunch time at his work. Normally Castiel stayed in during lunch time and read, but today, he felt particularly happy and he’d been wanting to visit that little café/bakery he walked past everyday on his way to work. He was walking down to it when he decided he wanted to talk to Dean. He plucked his cellphone from his pocket and got his number up and hitting “call”. It took Dean longer than usual to answer but when he did, he sounded as happy as usual.

“Cas! Hey!” His voice instantly made Castiel smile widely. Sometimes he missed Dean during the day. It was stupid; he knew that, but hey-ho. 

“Hey Dean!” He answered down the phone cheerily as he pushed into the café/bakery.

“Someone’s sounding very chipper today,” he could hear Dean Laugh and he felt his stomach stir. This was the 46th time Castiel wished he knew Dean in real life.

“That someone you’re talking about better be me or I shall be very disappointed,” Castiel joined to queue in the café/bakery.

“You? No way man, you sound like someone pissed in your cornflakes. I was talking about Jody,” Dean teased him and Castiel “hmph”ed at him happily while he moved up the queue, tapping his foot to the soft music playing.

“How rude!” Castiel tried not to laugh, but he found himself giggling. Dean started to laugh along with him. Castiel heard the bell of the door ring behind him. Not that it concerned him, but yeah, someone joined the queue behind him.

“No, but seriously-“ Castiel started. Dean’s voice echoed through the phone the way that it does when the person you’re speaking too is in the same room as you. But, that couldn’t be right. 

“Did your phone go weird then too?” He heard his voice echo quietly behind him. He turned around slowly, not really believing the possibility that Dean could be stood behind him.

But apparently, he was. Behind him stood the most beautiful man Castiel had ever seen with blondy-brown, sharp, almost female features and huge green eyes, staring right back at him with his mouth in and “oh” shape. Castiel hadn’t realized his phone had fallen to his side until he was bringing it back up to his ear. 

“Uh, hey Dean, I got to go,” he could hear his voice echo through Dean’s cellphone.

“Um, yeah me too,” He saw Dean’s mouth moving around the words, and heard them echo a second later. They both clicked their cellphones off and just stared, drinking in each other’s features. “Um… Hey,” Dean smiled eventually and Castiel swears, he nearly melted on the spot, because, yeah, Dean was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen in his life and his voice sounded even better in person. 

“Hi,” Castiel felt self-conscious. He and Dean had been playfully flirting for some the past few weeks, and well, Dean was way, way out of his league.

“Why did you lie to me?” Dean suddenly asked. Castiel could hear the teasing tone in his words. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and his head tilted to the side.

“Huh?” Dean laughed at him and the sound was like music to his ears. It was the best thing he’d heard all day. All year. In his life, actually.

“You!” Dean laughed. “You told me you weren’t a pretty sight!” Castiel felt his cheeks heat up and he saw Dean’s smile get bigger. Castiel was about to reply when the person at the counted coughed to get his attention.

“Oh… Yeah, I forgot we were in a line,” Castiel ducked his head slightly. “D’you… Would you like a drink? To, Y’know, drink with, uh, me?” Castiel sounded dumb even to his own ears. But Dean’s smile grew even more (if that was even possible).

“Why, Castiel, are you asking me out?” Dean gasped teasingly.

“Wh-what? N-no! Of course not! I mean, not that you’re not… because you are… I mean, uh…” He trailed off as Dean started to laugh and stepped in front of him, to the counted.

“Shame,” he smiled at him. “Tea, right?” Castiel nodded dumbly and Dean let out a little giggle. Castiel look down at his feet, willing his face to calm down and stop being so Goddamn red. Dean’s words only got to him when they sat in the corner of the café/bakery.

“Wait, what d’you mean? ‘shame’?” Castiel asked him. “I thought you didn’t do relationships?” Now it was Dean’s turn to blush and even though it was only slightly, Castiel thought it was the most endearing thing ever.

“Maybe… Maybe I’d make an acceptation… For you,” Dean groaned immediately after he finished his sentence. “Son of a bitch that was so chick flick. Cas, buddy, I’m thinking, maybe you should throw me off the nearest cliff.” Castiel burst out laughing. Proper belly laughing in a way he hadn’t in years.

“Maybe I’ll let it go… just this once,” Castiel teased him.

Castiel didn’t end up going back to work, nor did Dean. They both called up, feigning sudden illness to their bosses and spent the next few hours in the corner of that café/bakery, laughing and joke and occasionally touching each other to make sure that this was really real and it was really happening.

When it came to parting ways, they kissed and it was sweet and simple. Castiel didn’t know who started it and he didn’t care, because all he could think about was how Dean felt perfect and natural against himself and how he smiled at the end and Castiel could feel it.

Castiel didn’t know how this would work out, and really he didn’t care because he was seeing Dean again tomorrow and, as cheesy as it sounds, he had a really good feeling about this

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And like i said, any feedback, good or bad, would be awesome!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's The Same Old Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879416) by [Lokuricas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokuricas/pseuds/Lokuricas)




End file.
